Klandestin
by ambudaff
Summary: Mawar merah muda untuk Tashoku no Hanabira. "Uangku sudah cukup sekarang, Kakashi," sahut Sasuke, dan ia sudah akan menunjuk incarannya, ketika ia tiba-tiba lemas. Chidori. Sudah tidak ada... AU, friendship menuju romens


Kuda hitam itu memperlambat larinya begitu melewati plang tanda bahwa mereka memasuki kota Konohaville. Sudah otomatis. Kuda yang jinak hanya pada majikannya itu sudah tak perlu lagi harus ditarik tali kekangnya untuk menghentikan derapnya.

Langkahnya pasti, melewati beberapa blok, membelok, dan berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Seperti bangunan lain di jejeran jalan itu, sekilas kita akan mengira bangunannya bertingkat. Padahal tidak. Hanya dinding papan palsu menyamarkannya. Kecuali sebuah hotel merangkap rumah makan, sebuah bank, dan stasiun kereta api di jalan utama, di kota itu tak ada bangunan yang benar-benar bertingkat dua.

Kuda itu berhenti tepat di depan perhentiannya. Sebuah palang digunakan untuk menambatkan tali, mengikatnya jika kau khawatir kudamu akan lari. Di bawahnya ada palung untuk tempat air jika kudamu haus.

Majikan kuda itu melompat turun.

Perawakannya sedang, kalau tidak bisa dibilang kurus. Topinya dibuka, dan menyembullah rambut hitam, sehitam bulu kudanya. Langkah pasti menaiki trap papan, dan membuka pintu. Ruangan tempat ia masuk tidak begitu besar, dan penerangannya juga seadanya. Tapi ia sudah hapal benar ada benda apa saja di sana.

Tegak lurus dengan pintu yang ia buka tadi, ada sebuah meja kerja. Duduk di sana adalah seorang perempuan—usianya sudah cukup tua, tetapi pakaiannya masih memprovokasi pikiran laki-laki se-Konohaville. Tepat di depannya ada seorang laki-laki, kira-kira sebaya dengannya. Hanya saja lelaki ini rambutnya panjang sepinggang.

"Hitung lagi, Neji," sahut wanita itu sambil menyodorkan setumpuk uang kertas. Tanpa banyak bicara lelaki itu menghitung ulang uang yang ia terima.

"Pas. Thanks, Madam Tsunade!" dan ia menoleh. "Uchiha! Tugasmu juga sudah selesai?"

Pemuda yang baru masuk ini mengangguk. Tanpa bicara ia menyerahkan selembar kertas, bercap sherrif Ottoville.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Madam Tsunade' itu menerimanya, dan memeriksanya. "Hm. Jadi Orochie masuk penjara lagi akhirnya," dan ia terkekeh. Ia membuka lacinya, dan menghitung sejumlah uang.

Sasuke menoleh pada Neji yang sudah mencapai pintu, "Hyuga! Kau lihat Naruto?"

Neji menggeleng. "Sudah lama tak melihatnya. Kamarmu bukannya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Justru itu. Kamar bersebelahan tapi tugas berbeda, jadi sekarang sudah sebulan kami tak bertemu—"

Neji menyeringai. Tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi ia membuka pintu, dan keluar.

Sasuke seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Madam Tsunade sudah memanggilnya dan menyerahkan setumpuk uang bagiannya.

"Thanks, Madam. Ada tugas solo lagi?"

Madam Tsunade memandangnya heran. "Kau baru saja mengeluh tak bisa bertemu dengan teman tetanggamu, tapi sekarang malah meminta misi baru lagi. Jelas sampai kapan juga tak akan bisa bertemu—"

Giliran Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Tapi tak berbicara apapun.

Madam Tsunade yang menebaknya. "Kau sedang mengumpulkan uang, ya? Untuk apa sih? Mau menikahi gadis Haruno itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menerima selebaran 'WANTED' yang disodorkan oleh Madam Tsunade, membacanya selintas, lalu beranjak. "Aku ambil misi ini—"

Pintu ditutup.

Madam Tsunade menghela napas.

Di mejanya, tertera 'Biro Swasta, Mengerjakan Apa Saja'. Dan bertumpuk selebaran 'WANTED' di ujung mejanya, siap diambil dan dikerjakan oleh orang-orangnya. Mereka memang handal dalam mencari dan menemukan orang-orang yang menjadi buronan petugas berwenang. Uang hadiah terus mengalir ke peti Madam Tsunade, tentu saja setelah dibagi dengan benar: bagian terbesar adalah untuk yang menangkap buronan, sebagian kecil untuk Madam Tsunade dan biaya-biaya. Ia yang mengumpulkan selebaran, ia juga mengatur penginapan dan makan untuk orang-orangnya yang sebagian besar bujangan ini, dan kadang juga menyelesaikan masalah mereka, baik masalah dengan sheriff kota tertentu atau dengan gadis-gadis—

**Klandestin**

**KBBI**: klan . des . tin _adv_ secara rahasia; secara gelap; secara diam-diam

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_AU/Western, rate T, BL, friendship menjurus ke romance_

_Mawar merah muda diperuntukkan bagi __**Tashoku no Hanabira**_

-o0o-

"Dan aku dikejarnya dengan membawa pentungan sebesar itu, padahal pistolku entah ke mana, jadi aku melawan sebisa-bisa. Akhirnya aku melihat pistolku di bawah kursi, tetapi aku harus melewatinya dulu sebelum bisa mengambionya, dan—"

"Naruto, bercerita tak usah terlalu membesar-besarkan—" sahut Madam Tsunade, sambil menyerahkan uang bagian Naruto.

"Tapi itu benar, Neneeeek! Aku benar-benar dikejarnya sampai aku terengah-engah—"

"Ya, ya, sudah sana, pergilah beristirahat. Shikamaru, giliranmu—"

"Merepotkan—" gerutu Shikamaru, sambil mendekat pada meja Madam Tsunade. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menerima segepok uang, menghitungnya malas-malasan, lalu berdiri, dan mendekati pintu.

"Eh, kau mau ke mana, Shika?"

"Pulang! Aku belum tidur dari kemarin—"

"Lah, berbaring-baring memandangi awan kemarin itu tak bisa dihitung tidur?"

Shikamaru menggeleng dengan wajah malas, "Sudah, aku pulang! Kalau kau masih mau meminta misi pada Madam, silakan saja—"

Naruto nyengir. "Kau tahu saja! Nenek, apa ada lagi misi solo, yang bayarannya besar? Oke, bukan besar, agak besar?" Naruto buru-buru mengubah pertanyaannya melihat pelototan Madam Tsunade.

Di antara para pemburu hadiah itu, hanya Naruto saja yang berani memanggil Madam Tsunade: Nenek. Walau sebenarnya tak ada hubungan darah.

"Nih, ada," Madam Tsunade menyerahkan selembar edaran, "walau sebenarnya aku tak menyarankannya sendiri. Paling tidak, bawa teman. Shikamaru, kalau saja ia mau—"

"Hah! Sudah bagus kalau ia tidak sedang ngorok sekarang—" Naruto menyimak lembaran edaran itu. Dengan tulisan 'WANTED' besar-besar di atasnya, di bawahnya ada sebuah foto orang. Ralat: foto raksasa!

"Aku ambil!" sahutnya, beranjak ke luar.

"Naruto! Ajak teman—"

Tapi ucapannya itu lenyap ditelan angin padang pasir yang lewat saat pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi.

"Fiuh!" Madam Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "ada apa sih dengan anak-anak sekarang? Sok berani—" dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lagi.

-o0o-

Dalam minggu ini saja Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tiga misi. Ia sudah meminta misi keempat, ketika Madam Tsunade mencak-mencak menyuruhnya beristirahat dulu. Besok baru ia mau memberikan misi baru lagi.

Jadi, ia pulang menuntun kuda hitamnya. Berjalan kaki, menuju rumah besar berkamar banyak yang menjadi tempat kediaman para pemburu hadiah itu. Selain karena ia sedang santai, tidak punya misi, ia juga punya maksud lain.

Dengan berjalan, ia bisa mengamati toko demi toko di Jalan Utama. Melihat etalase mereka dengan seksama.

Dan berhenti di sebuah toko.

Agak ragu, tetapi ia masuk juga setelah menambatkan kudanya.

"Sasuke! Ada barang baru lho, aku memesannya dari Timur. Langsung dari New York! Atau kau mau melihat barang yang agak aneh? Ada senapan yang bisa menembak puluhan peluru sekaligus! Aku belum punya, hanya ada gambarnya, tapi kalau kau mau beli aku akan memesankan—" sahut si pemilik toko, lelaki dengan masker di setengah wajahnya, antusias.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin melihat benda yang aku pesan waktu itu, Kakashi. Tapi aku tak akan membawanya sekarang. Uangku belum cukup—"

Kakashi menepuk bahunya. "Tak apa. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa saja membawanya pulang sekarang. Bayar saja sebanyak yang kau punya, nanti kau lunasi—"

Sasuke menyeringai, tapi terus menggeleng lagi. "Tidak ah. Nanti kalau kuambil, dan ternyata aku mati dalam misi sebelum sempat membayar lunas?"

Kakashi terkekeh. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Lihatlah saja sepuasmu dulu—"

"Terima kasih, Kakashi—"

Sasuke berdiri memandangi deretan senjata yang ada, dari mulai pistol hingga senapan. Pusat perhatiannya ada pada satu senjata. Diambilnya. Ditimangnya. Dan diletakkannya lagi. Melihat ke sebelahnya. Mengambil pistol yang terletak di sebelah pistol yang tadi diambilnya. Ditimangnya juga. Ringan, tetapi nampaknya sangat kokoh.

"Dan ketepatannya lebih bagus dari buatan Winchester," Kakashi mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Di pegangannya, terukir sebuah nama dengan huruf sambung.

_Chidori_.

Diusapnya dengan sayang.

Disentuhnya tempat uangnya, yang selalu diletakkannya di saku dalam _overcoat_-nya. Masih belum cukup. Mungkin satu-dua misi lagi baru ia bisa membelinya. Mudah-mudahan bisa sebelum—

Yah. Sebaiknya ia segera keluar saja, sebelum benar-benar tergila-gila pada semua senjata yang ada di sini.

"Terima kasih ya, Kakashi!"

Kakashi mengangguk saat pemuda itu keluar, dan menuntun lagi kudanya.

-o0o-

"Naruto, kau sedang apa? Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Rock Lee menjulurkan lehernya panjang-panjang, berusaha melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.

"Berisik! Aku sedang menghitung uang, tahu!"

"Gyaaha! Uang untuk apa? Aku tahu, kau akan melamar Sakura yaaaa? Atau Hinata?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, tetapi menyusun semua uangnya dengan rapi, dan mencatat jumlahnya di ujung sebuah kertas, lalu membungkus semua uangnya itu dengan kertas tadi. Menyimpannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Hh. Masih belum cukup. Aku masih harus mengerjakan satu atau dua misi lagi—"

Ia tak meneruskan ucapannya. Beranjak keluar, ia berjalan ke arah kudanya ditambatkan. "Ayo, Kyubi! Minta misi yuk, pada Nenek!" sahutnya antusias, melompat ke atas kudanya, "Hey Rock Lee! Apa kau lihat Sasuke akhir-akhir ini?"

Rock Lee menggeleng. "Entah apakah dia pergi tiap hari, atau ia punya misi yang sangat lama—aku tak tahu!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, dan dengan tumitnya ia memberi isyarat pada Kyubi agar mulai berjalan.

Sebelum sampai ke kantor Madam Tsunade, Naruto menyempatkan diri singgah di sebuah tempat.

-o0o-

"Fiuh," Sasuke menghela napas lega, melompat turun dari kudanya, "Akhirnya—" ia berjalan tergesa memasuki toko Kakashi. Agak terburu-buru, ia langsung menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Kakashi melihatnya, dan menghampirinya.

"Uangku sudah cukup sekarang, Kakashi," sahut Sasuke, dan ia sudah akan menunjuk incarannya, ketika ia tiba-tiba lemas.

_Chidori_.

Sudah tidak ada.

-o0o-

Lemas ia pulang. Turun dari kuda saja tidak semangat seperti biasa. Walau ia tahu, bukan keberuntungannya kini. Tapi—

"Uchiha!" sebuah suara dari belakang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya. Sasuke menoleh. Neji seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?"

"Katamu, kau mencari si Uzumaki? Ia sudah pulang dari tadi, bahkan sebelum aku selesai dengan urusanku dengan Madam—"

Sesaat wajah Sasuke nampak kosong. Tapi segera ia menguasai diri, dan menanggapi Neji, "Oya? Thanks ya!" dan ia kembali melompat ke atas kudanya. Memacunya pergi ke arah berlawanan.

Neji menatapnya dengan bingung. Kok, seperti yang sedang menghindar? Dan apa itu yang dibawanya, seperti sebuah kotak? Kalau tidak salah, kotak seperti itu biasanya—

—kotak dari toko Kakashi? Senjata?

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sudah terlalu banyak masalah di dunia ini, jadi sebaiknya ia tidak ikut campur. Dan ia berjalan terus ke kamarnya tanpa berpikir lagi.

-o0o-

Sasuke bergegas memacu kudanya, terus ke Valley of the End. Ia harus menyembunyikan kotak ini dahulu. Belum saatnya. Belum saatnya diserahkan—

—dan justru ia melihat Naruto di sana. Sama-sama kaget, sama-sama terkejut.

"Dobe?"

"Teme?"

—dan sepertinya sama-sama membawa sebuah kotak!

Bagai kepergok berbuat sesuatu, Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kotaknya di belakang punggungnya. Sasuke sudah akan berbuat serupa, ketika tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa keras-keras!

"..."

"Kau tahu," ia mencoba berbicara di sela-sela tawanya, "—sepertinya kita berdua punya pikiran yang sama—"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ya, ia juga punya pikiran yang sama. Keduanya, punya pikiran yang sama.

"Baiklah," katanya, "dalam hitungan ketiga?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"—tiga!"

Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan menyerahkan kotak yang mereka pegang, dan menerima kotak yang diserahkan. Membukanya, juga di saat yang nyaris bersamaan.

Dan tak bisa bernapas, juga di saat yang bersamaan.

"_Rasengan_?"

"_Chidori_?"

Dua pistol berkilat di dalam kotaknya masing-masing.

"Jadi kau—"

"Jadi kau—"

Keduanya tertawa karena mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama berbarengan.

"Kau dulu—"

"Kau dulu—"

Tertawa lagi.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Jadi, kau selama ini—"

"—bekerja ekstra?"

"—demi bisa membeli _Rasengan_ untukku?"

"—dan kau membeli _Chidori_ untukku?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Dan yang tadi, saat aku akan membeli _Rasengan_, aku lihat _Chidori_ sudah tak ada, berarti—"

"Aku yang membelinya, benar! Kurasa, kau mengira—"

"Aku kecewa saat melihat _Chidori_ sudah tak ada, Dobe. Aku berpikir, setelah aku membelikan _Rasengan_ untukmu, mungkin aku akan bisa menabung dan bekerja ekstra lagi untuk membeli _Chidori_—"

Naruto nyengir.

Tapi keduanya terdiam.

Saling menatap.

Tak bisa berkata-kata.

Sampai akhirnya mereka nyaris berbarengan lagi membuka mulut,

"Selamat Valentine, Dobe—"

"Selamat Valentine, Teme—"

"—walau sekarang masih tanggal 13—"

Keduanya tersenyum.

Matahari sudah menjadi jingga, menyinari mawar merah muda di pinggir air terjun, siap digantikan bulan, tetapi kedua pemuda itu masih terus saja asyik di Valley of the End.

**FIN**

**AN**:

_Aaaaah! Ga puas! Western-nya berasa tempelan doang! Mawar merah mudanya juga! #jedukjedukinkepala #kepalakucing #eh #digigitMiming XD_


End file.
